Heaven's Gates
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Taylor had lost the one thing that mattered- Demi. Now he was stuck raising his son alone, and stuck in the past. One-Shot.


"Hey!" He yelled with a laugh, running over to the brunette girl who continued to carry his football around. "You can't just steal it!" He chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her into the air. "You think you're slick don't you?" He teased, kissing her cheek.

Demi turned over to look at her fiancé, a laugh escaping her lips as she threw the football into the air. "Maybe." She teased back, poking her tongue in between her sparkling lips.

Taylor laughed, pulling her down onto the finely trimmed grass, letting his hands roam up to her arms, taking them firmly. "I want my ball back alright?" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively as he took her wrist into his tan limbs.

"What balls?" She joked back, rolling so she was on her stomach to face him. "Because last time I checked Taylor lost to darts." Demi laughed as she stood up, twirling her arms playfully.

The boy glared at her, a small smile still playing across his lips. "That isn't far." He replied, standing up. "You know that I know that you cheated!" He exasperated, pulling her into his arms. "And cheaters never really win." He whispered as he kissed her fore head gently, his arms cradling the petite girl.

Her eyes trailed up to meet Taylor's deep brown orbs, causing her stomach to erupt in butter flies. "I did win though." She whispered, her eyes lowering to his lips. She smiled to herself, knowing that regardless of a silly game they had played, the true price itself was Taylor, the boy who had stolen her heart.

Taylor snickered, pushing her sunless hair away from her pale face, watching as her eyes lowered onto his face. "And what did you win?" He asked, kissing her lips gently.

"I win you." She replied, blushing from the cheesiness of her statement. "I love you Lautner. I hope you know that." She giggled, poking his stomach as she referred to him by his last name.

The brunette boy bit his lip, kissing her again. As he pulled back, he whispered to her the same. "I love you too…Lovato." He chuckled as he kissed her forehead and sat down, opening the picnic basket.

Demi continued to smile at the boy across from her while staring at her engagement ring. They moment they had announced their engagement, both were thrilled and so very happy. "I need to tell you something." She blurted out, her eyes looking up to meet his.

Reverting his eyes from the fruit salad he had prepared for lunch, he looked at Demi. "What's up Dems?" He asked worried, grabbing her hands. Happiness beamed off his face as he continued to love his current situation.

Lacing her fingers with Taylor, she looked up at the boy, her lip quivering in fear. "I'm pregnant." She whispered softly, her stomach churning as she thought of possible outcomes.

Taylor's lips twitched into a smile. "You're joking." He whispered, his hands crawling up her bare legs to come in contact with the blouse that was hiding her thing stomach. He pressed his hand against the base of it gently, smiling in disbelief.

"No, I'm really pregnant." She whispered, placing her thin hand over his. "And it's yours." She added, looking at his spiked hair.

Taylor closed his eyes, inhaling her delicious scent as he slid his hand up the shirt and onto her bare stomach. "Wow." Was all he mustered as he opened them to look at her. "Are you excited?" He asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

"If you are I guess." She replied back softly, moving her hand under her shirt and on top of his. "I just didn't think I would be having a baby at 20." She looked down, her eyes tearing up. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom." She added.

Taylor shook his head. "Nonsense." He spat, his lips kissing hers softly. "You'd be the most amazing mother." His eyes lingered down to her stomach as he continued to speak. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way Demi. And you know I love you, and I will love this baby, my son or daughter till the day I die."

Demi's lips twinkled into an immediate smile as she kissed his cheek. "You think we can do this?" She asked curiously. "Having a baby…I mean…It's so…surreal."

He continued to watch over Demi as she picked at her nails nervously. "We can do it." He promised, kissing her knuckles. "And we can because I love you."

Demi blushed like a love sick teenager as she started to pull at the hem of her blouse. "And I love you too." She whispered, giving him a supple kiss.

The room had grown dark as the clock ticked; reaching the dreaded 10pm. Taylor stepped out from the bathroom, wiping his mouth of the bodily fluid that had escaped it. A groan flittered off his lips as the bottle met his lips, causing more of the dangerous liquid to pour down his throat.

Blake continued to cry, his arms twitching in the air as the two month old pleaded for attention from his father. His brown hair fell into his eyes as he continued to scream, pushing away his bottle.

Taylor stumbled over, looking down at the pale baby. "Hey buddy." He slurred out, picking up his son, cradling him as he gently moved him side to side. He used his fore arm to hold the child up as he continued to suck down the Samuel Adams in his hands.

The 2 month old opened his eyes and stared down his father's red eyes, curious as to his current situation. He gently pulled at Taylor's hair, looking back into his brown eyes. He picked up his finger, sucking on it innocently.

A soft cry escaped Taylor's lips as he looked down at the boy who resembled his fiancé so very much, causing an uncomfortable sting to flow through his chest, reminding him of the incident two months ago. "I love her so much." He croaked out, looking down at the boy and his soft brown eyes. "And she's gone now." He slurred out, gulping down more of the liquid.

His lips pursed upwards as he continued a sympathetic sucking of Taylor's finger. He left a soft cry escape himself, his young eyes still staring into his father's.

Taylor sat down, pulling his son closer as he finished his bottle, and grabbed another one to melt the pain away. "I hate this. It's my fault anyway." He slurred out. "I got her pregnant didn't I?" he questioned, ashamed in the guilt he felt. He took another gulp and looked down at Blake.

Blake pulled at the boy's nose, his eyes continuing to burn into Taylor's. The young child was so aware of his surroundings, or as too what had happened to his mother.

"She was fine." He croaked out, chugging down the liquid of the bottle. "And then she gave birth." He continued, his head suddenly feeling light headed as he put Blake back in his crib. "And she hemorrhaged." He slurred out, gulping down more. "And she died." He spat at the crib, his body shaking at the memory.

Blake peeked up from under his blankets, staring at his father as he broke down into tears before he fell into a sound sleep.

Taylor woke up, his eyes looking around the grassy area as the two memories fell from his eyes in a matter of seconds. His eyes glossed over as he looked down at the bouquet of roses he held, moving them to look at the stone.

The lime stone was clean, as it was new. Too new, in his opinion. It had come too soon. He fell back slightly, sitting yoga style so he could stare eye to eye with the stone; the stone that pierced a whole into his heart.

"Hey." He whispered softly, bringing the flowers to the spot in front of it. "I miss you." He whispered again, looking down at the short grass that poked his legs. "Blake's doing fine by the way." He croaked out. "He's 4 months now. 4 months that he grew up without his mother."

Taylor closed his eyes as he held back shekels of tears that dared to release. Rain began to trickle down on his hoodie as he stared at the stone, his palms sweating.

"He looks just like you." He added, running his fingers along the cold lime stone. "And he loves your old teddy bear." He whispered, his eyes boiling over in tears. "He's doing great. And he's so happy." Taylor looked down, pulling a few shreds of grass up as the rain continued to fall.

"I on the other hand have been a wreck." He croaked out, wiping away the newly produced tears that fell from his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I see you, and your beautiful smile. And when I wake up from seeing it, I smile because I think I'll walk in to you cooking breakfast, and smiling that same smile. But you aren't. Because you're gone." He finally had reached his breaking point as a soft cry left his lips.

The rain began to pour heavily as he took one of the roses, holding it close. "I hope you're good." He whispered, his eyes continuing to produce tears every second. "I hope heaven is everything they said it was when we were younger Dems. I hope you're watching over me and Blake, and I hope you know I love you." He looked down, bringing the rose close as he continued to cry.

"And I'm sorry you couldn't be here to watch him grow up. And watch him take his first step, and hear him say his word. And I'm sorry you were taken away from your family, and I'm sorry you were taken away from me." He whispered his voice so soft yet cracking as he added more words to his speech.

"And I'm sorry you didn't live to reach your dreams. And I'm sorry you left everyone who loved you so early." He continued, tears bulleting down his cheeks. "And I wish you were here. With me. By now we'd be married." He whispered his voice hoarse as his lips trembled.

"And you, Blake and I would be a family. I'd work 9 to 5, and you'd stay home, being the best mother I could imagine." He cried, his eyes growing tired as he continued to stare at the stone that haunted him in his dreams. "And every night when I came home I'd hold my son close, and I'd kiss you like it was the last kiss I'd ever give you."

Taylor looked down again, his fingers lacing in his hair as he dared himself to continue speaking. "I regret not saying good bye to you." He whispered, looking over her name that stood out in bold letters. "I regret that I was told after the fact. That I was there to hold your hand when you gave birth to our son, but not when you lost your life. I wish I was there, to tell you you'd be okay, and that nothing would change when you left that room."

His brown eyes dug into the writing in front of him. "But then I'd be lying." He whispered. "Because when you left everything changed. I started drinking. Blake started growing up without his mother. Your sister fell into a depression. And your father had a heart attack the day he found out." He croaked out, shaking his head as he looked down. "Raising a kid is a job for a woman and a man. And you were the woman I was supposed to do this with. But you can't. Because you're gone. And now I'm alone. I'm alone with the one reminder of you haunting me every day."

Taylor shook his head, regretting opening this old wound as he wiped his eyes. "I miss you so much." He croaked out, touching the stone again, his fingers burning against it as it continued to remind him that she wasn't coming back. "And I'd give up anything for you to be by my side, raising our son." He wiped his eyes again before standing up.

"And I love you. I love you so much, and I always will Demetria." Taylor set the roses under her name causing his stomach and heart to flutter as he began walking away. Stopping mid way, he turned to look at the stone again. "Two is better than one." He whispered to himself before continuing his walk back to his car to pick up his son from day care.

**This is also from my youtube account. It's a Demi Lovato/Taylor Lautner fanfiction and even though it isn't Niley or happy I hope you enjoy it : )**


End file.
